Trouble
by AliceInUnderland3465
Summary: Their relationship has been trouble since they met. One-Shot


Disclaimer : I don't own GH.

**Trouble**

Mai didn't fall in love with him from the moment she saw him in fact she thought that there was something off about him from the very beginning. She knew as soon as she laid eyes on him that he was going to be trouble.

Too bad for her that she hadn't heeded her intuition and run the other direction as fast as humanly possible.

Instead she was sitting here next to a lake two years later broken by the cold words that came from his troublesome mouth. The problem with that mouth of his was it was sinfully beautiful and it looked as if it could deliver the ultimate ecstasy however that was a lie that she had seen from the beginning but chose to deny.

She now knew that the person that held her heart had thrown it back at her and kicked it for good measure. He tried, really he did try to comfort her afterwards but he was dimwitted. Who would have thought that the great genius would be so stupid, but he was when it concerned her and now he had left.

She didn't have the strength to try to pursue him any further right now. She needed to fold within herself. Healing the pieces of her broken heart, she knew he was trouble and now she has to pay the price for messing with frozen fire.

Shame on her, she knew at some point in her life a time like this would come. Her mother warned her about times like these.

She realized that life had just played a joke on her and now she had to pick this broken soul off the cold hard ground. She knew that he would never love anyone but himself. She had been warned and now she was paying the price.

* * *

Naru knew she was trouble from the moment he saw her in the classroom with the other girls telling ghost stories. Her voice had entranced him.

He could tell from the cold shoulder she gave him that she saw through the façade he wore like armor.

He knew that when he saw her the following day in the old school building that fate had decided that he could not ignore her.

He fell for her, him the one who only had room for his twin and himself.

Standing there listening to her tell him that she loved him was like a knife to the heart, he had stopped breathing then his brain remembered that she had met his twin, the fun loving Gene.

They were identical in looks alone; everything else was like fire and ice. His twin was the embodiment of life itself and the joys it stood for. Where he stood for the opposite, he was dead and boring; there was not possibly anything she could love about a person as cold as him.

He did try to soften his rejection by telling her that she would see the one that she loved later. Although the thought of her not breathing anymore bothered him to no end, her body not having the warmth of life was not acceptable.

He would leave for England and give her a chance to pick herself back up. She was strong and would recover from a broken heart. He however would never love another the way he loves her.

Mai finally started feeling normal again thanks to friends. She still loved him and knew that would not change. No matter how much time passes. These last six months have been hard but now she realizes that she has the answer to his question he asked that rainy day next to the lake.

Without a doubt she knew that the one she loved was Naru. Gene was special in his own way but she wanted the one who caused her so much trouble to walk back in the doors at SPR so that they could go on causing each other trouble till the end of their days even if they were never more than friends. She (11) wanted her fiery ice to come back.

Naru knew she would be there sitting at her desk when he walked through the door at SPR, he was looking forward to looking his trouble in her big brown eyes again.

He didn't care anymore if it was Gene she loved he just wanted to sit in her sunny warmth a little longer and soak up the sunshine.

While he was in England all he could think of was her and not just because she made the best bloody tea he had ever tasted but because he missed seeing her eyes.

He missed her telling him off at every chance she got reminding him that just because he was a genius did not mean he was the smartest person alive.

She was the only person that could put him in his place and make him re-evaluate his conclusions. She was lead by emotions and he was lead by logic but when they worked together they were a force to be reckoned with.

He realizes now that the blame was on him, he should have handled the whole situation better. The question now, is she going to accept him back?

Mai gasped when she came out of the kitchen to see who just walked in the door at SPR.

He was standing there looking at her in a way that she could not describe but knew what he silently was asking; he was sorry and wanted forgiveness.

Naru stood there as she handed him a cup of tea and gave him a bright smile. That's all he needed and he realized he was at home again.

Leaning down he kissed the beautiful troublesome creature before him. He knew then that he could never let this trouble go. She was his trouble and he was hers.

Mai sighed into the kiss, her trouble had finally come home. She could see it in his eyes; he knew the answer and was giving his reply. It took him long enough but trouble had finally found a place to settle. Her fiery ice was finally melting into to golden warmth before her very eyes.

AN: I know a strange story but it just came to me and I had to write it. I should be writing the next chapter of Emersion but can't seem to find my story line : ( I will figure something out. Anyways hopefully you enjoyed this one shot. It was inspired by Taylor Swift's I Knew You Were Trouble.


End file.
